Benjamin Parker (Earth-96283)
Benjamin "Ben" Parker was Peter Parker's uncle and husband of May Parker who was killed spurring Peter on to become Spider-Man. Biography ''Spider-Man Ben Parker was the husband of May Parker and the legal tutor of Peter Parker, adopted when his brother Richard and his wife died. Ben has become, with the years, a father figure for the boy, who has grown up following his teachings and his values. He's been a chief electrician for 35 years, now retired, searching for a job in order to gain some money for Peter's school. He appears quite worried for Peter's strange behavior and talks with May about it. When Peter has a fight with Flash Thompson, Ben tries to talk with him about it, teaching him that "With great power comes great responsibility", but Peter doesn't want to listen to him since he has to do a wrestling match, though he said Ben that he was going to the library. While Ben is waiting outside the library, he's approached by Dennis Carradine, a thug who hasn't been stopped thanks to a revengeful Peter. Trying to take Ben's car, Carradine kills him and leaves him on the street. When Peter arrives, he finds him laying on the pavement, trying to say something, but ending up dying in his nephew's arms. Spider-Man 2 When Peter decides to quit his superhero activity, Ben appears to him in dream, encouraging him to continue his fight for justice and telling him again that "With great power comes great responsibility". Peter, crying, refuses, and leaves Ben, having decided already to give up as a hero. Spider-Man 3 Ben appears in Peter's imagination, killed brutally by Flint Marko, while Carradine was trying to stop him. Later, when the truth about Ben's death is revealed, in a flashback Flint is seen talking with Ben, who tries to reason with him. Marko just wanted the car, but Carradine, startling him, made him pull the trigger by mistake, thus killing Ben. Character traits Ben was a good man, a father figure to Peter Parker and the major responsible of his personal philosophy, the golden rule of Spider-Man: "With great power comes great responsibility". He's shown to be a very wise and sensitive person, worried about his nephew's future, ready to give good advice every time it's needed, and he showed sympathy to Flint Marko, a criminal. He was also a good husband to May, eternally in love with her. Relationships *May Parker - Wife. *Peter Parker - Nephew and adoptive son. *Flint Marko - Accidental killer. *Dennis Carradine - Enemy; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Raimi series (3 films) **Spider-Man'' (First appearance) - Cliff Robertson **''Spider-Man 2'' (Vision) - Cliff Robertson **''Spider-Man 3'' (Flashback) - Cliff Robertson Behind the scenes *Although in the first movie, he mentions being 68 years old, Cliff Robertson was 75 years old at the time. Although makeup artists made him look older than he was. Trivia *In the comics, Ben dies trying to protect May during a break in their house, while in the movie, he's killed during a carjacking. *In the comics, there is not any relationship between Ben and the Sandman. *The late Leslie Nielsen portrayed Uncle Albert, a parody of Uncle Ben, in Craig Mazin's Superhero Movie. See Also *Uncle Ben https://community.fandom.com/wiki/c:marvel Category:Spider-Man characters Category:Uncles Category:Earth-96283 Category:Earth-96283 Deceased